looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Looney Tunes Halloween Stories III
Looney Tunes Halloween Stories III is the sixteenth episode of Season 3 of The New Looney Tunes Show, being a Halloween special. Plot ''Welcome to the Hotel Transylvania'' The Warners join Rita and Runt in this story and get lost in the woods, finding a vampire named Count Bloodcount. While he tries to suck their blood, the quintet use various magic tricks based on a book they found to handle this situation. *'Narrator:' *'Characters:' Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively), Rita (voiced by Bernadette Peters), Runt (voiced by Frank Welker) and Count Bloodcount (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *'Trivia:' remake of Transylvania 6-5000. ''Nostratazus'' Taz becomes a prophet after being accidentally hit on the head by the Gators. *'Narrator:' *'Characters:' ''Out of My Screen'' Buster, Babs, Plucky, Shirley and Hamton get stuck in a television show named My Wacky Pony: Zaniness is Magic, where the world's inhabitants are horses and dragons. When Wasong plans revenge with the help of Pinky and the Brain, they along with that show's main characters join forces to escape from them, while changing from show to show. When Bugs, Daffy, Porky, Lola, Tina and Petunia discover that they're stuck on TV, they try to help them to get back to the real world. *'Narrator:' *'Characters:' Buster Bunny (voiced by Charlie Adler), Babs Bunny (voiced by Tress MacNeille), Plucky Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman), Shirley the Loon (voiced by Gail Matthius), Hamton J. Pig (voiced by Billy West), Wacky Sparkle (voiced by Jeff Bergman), Tylia (voiced by Nancy Cartwright), Sport Dash (voiced by Jess Harnell), Fancy (voiced by Grey DeLisle), Tyrone (voiced by Rob Paulsen), Stupid Happy (voiced by Rob Paulsen), Fopshy (voiced by Tress MacNeille), Pinky and the Brain (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Maurice LaMarche, respectively), Wasong (voiced by Maurice LaMarche), Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman), Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman), Porky Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen), Lola Bunny (voiced by Kath Soucie), Tina Russo (voiced by Grey DeLisle), Petunia Pig (voiced by Grey DeLisle), Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (cameo, voiced by Tress MacNeille, Tara Strong and Grey DeLisle, respectively), Mac (cameo, voiced by , guest star), Bloo (cameo, voiced by , guest star), Roy and Helen Knable (cameo, voiced by Frank Welker and Kath Soucie, respectively) *'Trivia:' parody of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and . Characters At the party *Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) In the stories Quotes ''Out of My Screen'' *"Equinia? Something tells me that we're on My Wacky Pony: Zaniness is Magic" - Plucky Duck. *"Do you watch that show, Plucky?" - Buster Bunny. *"What? Of course not! That show is for girls and freaky nerd adults. I only know because Shirley forced me to watch it occasionally" - Plucky Duck. *"Welcome to Equinia. I'm Wacky Sparkle, the greatest trickster in this village" - Wacky Sparkle. *"(to Babs) His voice is similar to Professor Bugs'" - Buster Bunny. *"The main characters are kinda like us" - Babs Bunny. *"Possibly Lauren Faust based part of the show on our adventures" - Plucky Duck. *"And one of them is cute like me" - Dot Warner. *"(to Wasong) You're a stange creature, but I'll help you. Today we take over Equinia, tomorrow we take over the world (laughs maniacally)" - The Brain. *"Are you sure, Brain? I'm pretty sure that this going to end badly to us" - Pinky. *"(riding Sport Dash) This is possibly what Collin feels on his adventures" - Babs Bunny. *"(to Babs and Dot) Excuse me, do you know the right way for Townsville? My sister Buttercup took the wrong turn on Albuquerque" - Blossom. *"Sorry, I’m not from this show" - Babs Bunny. *"(sarcastically) Nice job, Blossom. Asking information to foreigners" - Buttercup. *"It's my imagination or that bunny sounded like you, Blossom?" - Bubbles. *"(watching TV) Hey, that's that pony show that girls and some adults like it" - Daffy Duck. *"Wait a minute, these new characters are f-f-f-familiar to me" - Porky Pig. *"Wait a moment, they're our students. They're on TV" - Bugs Bunny. *"(catching Pinky and the Brain) Well, whaddya know, Pinky and the Brain are here" - Bugs Bunny. *"They possibly escaped from Elmyra's house. Again" - Lola Bunny. *"We can keep them until Elmyra comes to pick them. The only problem is that it could give problems with my two new mice (shows a cage with Roy and Helen)" - Bugs Bunny. *"Why we turned into mice again?" - Roy Knable. *"Well, you accepted that satellite dish offer again" - Helen Knable. Trivia ''Welcome to the Hotel Transylvania'' *The segment’s title is a pun on and . ''Out of My Screen'' *This segment takes some similarities with The Simpsons' Treehouse of Horror segment The Terror of Tiny Toon and the Teen Titans Go! episode Friendship. *The segment's title is a pun on "out of my mind". *The genders of Wacky Sparkle, Tylia, Sport Dash, Tyrone and Stupid Happy are reversed. **In addition, Wacky Sparkle sounds like Bugs Bunny, Sport Dash sounds like Wakko Warner and Stupid Happy sounds like Yakko Warner. * and serve as guest writers and supervising producers for the segment. **As a result, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup (from The Powerpuff Girls), Mac and Bloo (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) make a cameo. ***Tara Strong reprises her role as Bubbles and and reprise their roles as Mac and Bloo, respectively. ****However, and didn't reprise their roles as Blossom and Buttercup. Instead, Blossom is voiced by Tress MacNeille and Buttercup is voiced by Grey DeLisle. *Roy and Helen Knable (from Stay Tuned, in their animated mice form) make a cameo as Bugs' new pet mice. **Due to the death of in 2003 and the unavailability of , they're voiced by Frank Welker and Kath Soucie, respectively. *Babs mentions Collin the Speedy Boy. Category:Episodes Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:The New Looney Tunes Show episodes Category:Halloween Specials